Shadows
by Phoenix Tears of Fire
Summary: Blake Belladonna never knew her parents. They were hiding a secret, and died before telling her. To her, that was just... a fact. Nothing more, but everything changed the day a stranger confronts her, claiming that he knew her parents; she is forced to uncover the mysterious past of her parents, discover the truth about Sol, and learn what it meant to be a Belladonna.
1. The Stranger

"All hail the Supreme Ruler Sol!"

I immediately halted what I was doing and rushed outside in my dull gray tunic. We all did.

There he was, sitting in a golden carriage, flaunting his wealth, indifferent to our suffering. I respectfully dropped to my knees and touched my forehead to the dusty stone pavement. We all did.

The majority of the Sol's troops began to raid our houses collecting "needed" supplies. They knocked down doors and destroyed furniture, not hesitating to think about what it would take for us to repair everything. Once satisfied, they left with our belongings. I considered that stealing. We all did.

The soldiers returned to Sol and proceeded to the next town. I watched them depart with my- _my-_ belongings. Yet, there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, so I yielded. We all did.

Allow me to clarify the ambiguity of "We". "We", in a sense, are the citizens of an impoverished village. But "We" encompasses more than just our village. You see, under the rule of Sol, the country fell into poverty. Well, ninety nine percent of the people did. The ones who stayed rich were Sol and a few powerful politicians. Everyone else under his rule had close to nothing. I hated him. Despised him. We all did.

"ACHOO!"

Immediately, I was kicked in the stomach. Already, I knew it would leave an ugly bruise.

"You dare disrespect our Supreme Ruler by sneezing!?" he demanded.

"I'm, I'm sorry, the ground was dusty an-"

BAM -another blow to the stomach.

"Refer to me as sir!"

"I'm…I'm sorry sir… The dust…dusty ground…made me…made me sneeze sir…" I said grasping my stomach as I struggled to breathe.

"Hmph- What is your name?" he questioned.

"Blake…Blake Belladonna sir…"

He pushed me against the wall, enclosed his powerful fingers around my neck, and asked, "Blake who?"

I began to see spots appear around me. That couldn't be a good sign… "Bell…Belladonna…sir…"

His grip tightened, I couldn't breathe. I tried to pull him off but his grip was too firm. He bent close to me and whispered into my ear, "Belladonna… You know, your parents caused a lot of trouble for our Supreme Ruler. You better not follow their footsteps."

He threw me onto the ground.

The next thing I knew was darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the orphanage director observing me from a wooden chair. She handed me a cup of lukewarm water and promptly left. It was as if she were afraid of me.

No. Just afraid of helping me.

I slowly regained my senses and noticed that I was alone in the infirmary. I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain. I glanced down and noticed that I had two large bruises: black, blue, and purple in color. I got off of the bed I was laying on and dragged myself over to the mirror. I lightly touched my neck. There were finger marks from where that guard grabbed me. I hate him as well.

_You know, your parents caused a lot of trouble for our Supreme Ruler. You better not follow their footsteps._

"So you're the Belladonna."

Startled, I spun around and saw a man standing outside the small window. He wore an expensive black trench coat and a white mask that obscured his eyes.

He grinned and jumped through the window with cat-like ease. It was as if he did this every day. In his hand was a weapon that resembled a…rifle? I was under the impression that citizens were not allowed to be armed. I wasn't sure who he was but I knew one thing: he wasn't from this village.

He took a step forwards; I took a step back. I couldn't trust him yet.

He seemed to find this amusing. "The name's Adam," he offered.

What did he want with me? I continued to stare at him.

Adam sighed. "You know, child, you aren't the only one who had to watch him kill your parents…"


	2. Reliving a Memory

How. Did he. Know.

* * *

"_Mother!"_

_I dove into her welcome arms. It was well past midnight… This was a usual occasion though, my mother always had to work late. Where? She never told me._

"_Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked._

_Of course, her tone was scolding, but I knew that she loved me. _

_At least that's what I wanted to believe._

_Behind her I saw my father standing there. Staring like his mind was elsewhere. He was rarely at home, he was always at… elsewhere. _

_How I wished that I knew them better. How I wished our relationship was like a real family's._

_I couldn't help myself, a tear slid down my cheek and onto my mother's shoulder._

"_Blake, are you crying?"_

_My quiet sobs answered her._

"_I'll tell you what, you go to sleep and tomorrow I'll continue teaching you acrobatics alright?"_

_Better than nothing._

_I reluctantly released her and returned to my room._

* * *

How did he know?

I realized that thinking was getting me nowhere. He was examining me, looking for my reaction. Although I felt like a million emotions were about to burst out of me, I decided to keep my face blank.

"How do you know this?"

He grinned. "We can't talk here, follow me."

How could he be so amused? So relaxed? I shouldn't follow him… but how could I resist? I hopped through the window after him.

* * *

_It was a quiet night, a peaceful night. I laid on the ground staring at the shattered moon thinking. Where did my parents always go? What were they hiding from me? I closed my eyes felt a cool autumn breeze. It made me feel… free. _

_I heard the door open. No one should be out at this time of night. Who was it? Who was there?_

_My mother always told me that curiosity killed the cat; that I should just mind my own business. _

_I cracked open my door. _

_Why were Sol's soldiers in my house?_

"_Who's there?" my father asked._

_Instantly four soldiers pinned him to the ground. Sol approached him._

"_Mr. Belladonna, I hear that you have been overseeing the raids on my supplies?"_

_Sol. Why was Sol here himself?_

_My mother materialized behind Sol and stabbed him with a black knife. Where did she get that? Why was she ATTACKING Sol?_

_He was engulfed in flames. _

_My mother's arms were vaporized. _

"_HAHAHA!" Sol walked in from outside. "Why so eager to die?"_

_Realization dawned on me. That was a clone. My mother lost her arms attacking a clone._

_He approached my mother with a demonic smile and said, "It's a shame, really. You could have joined my army or something."_

_He stabbed her._

_I should save my father. What was I doing? Absolutely nothing._

"_Now that that's over, it's your turn!" he shouted at my father. "Tell me everything you know about your tiny little rebellion and I may spare your life!"_

_My father spat at his golden shoes. "Never."_

_Sol kicked my father in the face. Blood started pouring out of his nose. "That should teach you to respect me. Take him to the castle for interrogation." _

_The soldiers lifted my father up into a walking position but before they could start moving, he twisted himself free, and shoved a dust crystal down his throat._

_He exploded. _

"_Suicidal… that's a shame. At least they're dead. Let's go."_

_Just like that, they left. Leaving behind my dead parents. _

_And a million questions._

* * *

I landed outside under the late afternoon sun and saw Adam leap straight over the twelve-foot-high fence surrounding our village. He looked at me and I knew this was a test. Anyone who couldn't jump over a twelve feet high fence wasn't good enough to follow him. What joy.

But to be honest, I believed that I could do it. My mother trained me in a number of things including something known as parkour. Plus I had a few other…traits…

I dashed towards the fence at a manageable speed. _What if I couldn't make it?_ No. My mother always told me that if you had doubts then you won't put all your effort into your jump, or flip, or whatever. Half of you will continue and half of you will pull you back, not very effective. I can't be fighting against myself. If I were to make this jump, I'd have to believe.

I suddenly sped up, jumped, and planted my foot onto the wall. I couldn't clear it completely but this should be high enough. The second step followed automatically. Then I threw myself up, and did a flip right over the barbed wire. I landed on the other side and slipped into a lifesaving shoulder roll. This felt so…natural.

I looked up to check Adam's expression. Instead I saw his black fist coming towards me.

I reflexively leaned back, dodged it, and followed through with a kick aimed at his stomach.

He blocked it with his weapon and elbowed me in the face. Ouch.

"I see you've been trained."

"Of course, now I have questions and I want answers!" I demanded trying to look as intimidating as possible. Kind of hard doing that when you're pinching your nose…

Laughter. All I got was laughter.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? You'll go back into that village? What can you do?" He proceeded towards the woods. "Come."

I stood there in silence for about a second then decided to follow him. What could I do? As we ran through the forest I heard him say, "Your parents were part of this group known as…Shadows."


	3. The Legend of Sol

_"Born with, no life, into subjugation!  
__Treated, like a, worthless animal!  
__Stripped of, all rights, just__ a lesser being!  
__Crushed by, cruel, ruthless human rule!"_

-From Shadows

* * *

We ran in silence for what felt like eternity.

I finally got the courage to ask, "Shadows? You were talking about Shadows?"

No reply. Of course.

Another five minutes later, he said, "Come." He jumped up and started stepping from tree to tree. So graceful, so elegant, as if he was flying... Me on the other hand... My feet were aching, my lungs were burning; everything felt like it was on fire. I felt a sharp pain as I mustered the energy to leap into the trees. I was finding it hard to keep up with him, but did he slow down? No, of course not.

On my seventeenth or eighteenth tree, my foot got caught on a branch and I fell head first. What a lame way to die.

Something grabbed my foot and swung me back up. It was Adam, he came back. "I thought you were trained!" he teased.

I glared at him with my are-you-kidding-me-I-didn't-spend-the-past-I-don't -even-know-many-years-jumping-from-tree-to-tree expression.

He chuckled. "It's time to tell you the story of Sol, the Rising Sun. Have you ever wondered why he calls himself Sol?"

"Honestly? No." I winced in pain; my right ankle had been injured.

"Let me see that." He took off my worn-out shoes with a surprising amount of care, and began to examine my ankle. It was swollen red and bent back at an awkward angle. "How did you even run with these shoes," he muttered.

"Before you know anything about... well anything, you must learn the true history of Sol. The history that was forgotten because it went against what people wanted to believe. The history that portrayed Sol as our hero, our savior."

Our hero, yeah right.

"Just over fifty years ago, the people around our village was still under the control of the Grimm. It seemed like we were going to die, no one dared challenge them. Any attempt to survive was just delaying the inevitable."

I noticed how he said "our". Was he part of the village as well?

"There was one orphan though, his name was unknown, but it was common knowledge that he wanted to be the one who destroyed the Grimm. Everyone tried to dissuade him from pursuing this dream, they said it was suicide. He ignored them. With his determination to destroy the Grimm, to save the people, and to avenge his parents, he was able to unlock his Aura. He glowed a gold brighter than the Sun and was able to restore faith in the people. 'I am Sol, your salvation! Join me if you want to defeat the Grimm! Join me to claim what is rightfully ours!' Legends were written about Sol. There were stories about how he was sent down from the Sun to protect us. There were stories about how if you never give up, you can achieve divine power. There were even stories that presented him as a god! He was the person that everyone revered. Hard to believe right?"

I processed this information with disbelief. How in the world is Sol a hero? But I had one question that I _had_ to ask.

"Sooooooo, why exactly does he call himself Sol?"

Adam just looked at me. "Are you serious, you don't get it?"

I dumbly shook my head.

A sigh. "Sol means Sun. He had the power of the Sun. Do you see now?"

..."Oh."

He smiled at my ignorance. "You have much to learn. Come, let's take a walk."

He slid down the bark of the tree and landed on the carpet of leaves. I followed him down and continued to walk as the Sun set in the horizon.

* * *

It was nighttime. We ventured through the woods, guided by moonlight.

"We should climb up a tree, there is something you should see."

I slowly, but surely, followed him up, taking careful steps on the branches that looked sturdy. The more I ascended, the brighter it got. Yes, we were getting closer to moonlight, but there was something else...something...

Golden.

I turned and saw a huge Sun monument made of solid gold floating over a castle of gold. The castle had four golden towers, a golden drawbridge, golden battlements, even the water looked gold! The entire castle was illuminated by the artificial Sun. So much gold...

"After Sol defeated the Grimm, people wanted to thank him. He wanted gold, so they searched everywhere for gold. Many lost their lives trying to thank him," Adam explained. "Do you know why everything glows gold? Sol was not the first person who was able to unlock his Aura, but he was determined to become the person with the most amount of Aura. Sol trained, and trained until he had more than anyone ever alive. To prove this fact, he lights up his personal sun with Aura and it protects the castle."

It was beautiful. How could a man like Sol, the one who murdered my parents, create something so majestic? "So what went wrong?"

"You have to understand the fact that everyone loved him, things don't simply go wrong. Anyways, the first law that he passed was..." He looked at me. "...the segregation of Faunus. He said that Faunus were just as bad as the creatures of Grimm, and the people listened. In fact, that segregation still exists today, though people don't know the origins of it."

"Why are you looking at me!" I demanded. My heart sped up, my cheeks flushed, how much did he know?

Adam's expression seemed to display sorrow. "You don't need to hide it you know... Let me continue the story."

I glanced down and nervously played with a leaf.

"Sol slowly became a dictator, and imposed even more unjust laws, but Faunus segregation did not end. The people seemed to forget that Sol was the one who created it. Although the people and Sol may have be enemies, they both agreed that Faunus were less than humans," Adam stated bitterly. "Things began to change when a man who fell in love with a Faunus. His last name was Belladonna."

"My father?" I asked.

"Yes, he realized that the Faunus were actually just like humans. You should know that he was an influential man, and using his influence, he managed to create an organization known as Shadows. The point of Shadows is to try and diminish the Sun of Sol, defeat him using the dark. Although he was able to convince thousands of people to oppose Sol, not one person listened to his opinions on Faunus.

"One day, the Belladonnas had a child. The child made it harder to run an organization. One mistake led to another, eventually Sol discovered the Belladonnas and killed them. With no leader, the organization slowly began to die...

"There is more to this story, but I will tell you another time... For now, get some sleep."

A million tons of realization crushed me... "So you are saying that it is my fault that everyone died, my fault that Shadows no longer exists."

Adam looked straight into my eye. (At least I think he did... Hard to tell with his mask.) "Shadow is still alive. Maybe very weak, but still alive."

"Still, it was my fault right? My fault that my parents are dead?"

"They would have been caught. People would have died anyways."

I lost it right there. "WAS IT MY FAULT OR NOT!"

A gloved hand covered my mouth and pushed me against the trunk. A read glow appeared around him, and he said quietly, "It was your fault Sol decided to hunt your parents down. It was your fault Shadows is so weak right now. It is your fault everyone is suffering right now. It is all your fault, but know this, your parents chose to keep you, they could have focused on the cause and let you die but no. They chose to let you live, now shut up and finish the job that your parents began, lead us out of this misery. Whether you like it or not, you _will _join the Shadows."

I broke myself free from his grip.

_It was your fault Sol decided to hunt your parents down._

This was too much! I jumped down from the tree.

_It was your fault Shadows is so weak right now._

I glanced up, he was coming.

_It is your fault everyone is suffering right now._

He could probably catch up to me but I didn't care, I ran.

_It is all your fault..._

* * *

_**A/N This chapter was longer than the other ones... Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'll assume good... Anyways, I want to hear from you! Is there something that you like about the story? Something that you don't like? Leave a review saying what you think so I can improve! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Gambol Shroud

_"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."_

-Blake Belladonna

* * *

The golden glow faded as I aimlessly ran through the woods. Everything blended in with the darkness for my tears blurred my vision. I didn't notice the root that snagged my foot until it was too late. I fell to my knees.

A golden blade pierced me from behind.

"Ah, it's the useless Belladonna," Sol said with a sneer. "Well not completely useless, I have to thank you actually."

Sol approached me forcing the blade through my body. I felt the hilt press into my back and let out a gasp of pain. I could feel Sol breathing into my ear. "Thank you for helping me track your parents down. I couldn't have done it without you."

However painful the wound in my chest was, it was nothing compared to the pain these words inflicted. Just another reminder of how worthless I was.

He continued, "You know, if you wanted I could have you join me, but on the other hand, I can't have filthy animal blood staining my purity, right?"

ARGHHHHHHHH! I yelled out in rage and pushed him and his blade back. I swung my right fist at him, but in a flash of gold, it severed. My hand rested six or seven feet away from me. I grasped my arm and watched as it sizzled. I lunged at him again. "I will KILL YOU!"

A sidestep later, I was also missing my left leg.

"Hahahaha! Do you not see how easily this blade enveloped with my aura cuts through your delicate flesh!?" Sol exclaimed with a gleam in his eye that bordered madness.

My breath was heavy, it took most of my effort just to force oxygen into my lungs. They were probably punctured by the blade... Perhaps it would be easier to just let go...

He approached me once again.

I mustered up all the energy I had and spit blood right into his face.

"THAT'S IT YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" he shouted as he swung his blade at my neck.

Good bye I thought and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Blake, wake up."

Who was that, I wondered.

"Blake!"

I opened my eyes to see a white mask. Of course, Adam.

I tentatively looked down to look at my body. Everything intact.

It was a dream. And it seems that even in my dream I can't avenge my parents...I am indeed a worthless brat.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

"We need to go, now," Adam replied. "The reinforcements will be here in about a minute."

Confused, I chanced a glance behind him, and all I saw was death. "What happened here?"

"No time to explain, let's go."

Forgetting that just yesterday I tried to run away, I absentmindedly followed him. Glancing left and right, all I saw were bodies that were unrecognizable. Their limbs littered the ground, their blood painted the trees. Turning my head away from the gruesome scene, I ran a little faster...

_Who exactly was Adam?_

* * *

I accepted my fate, or perhaps it was that dream; whatever the cause, I decided to train with Adam. If Shadows needed a leader, I would give them one. First thing was to work on my overall body condition. I would wake up at six in the morning, drink some tea and head out for a run. Around seven I ate a nutritious breakfast, and worked on some strength training. Lunchtime comes and goes, and I get a break to stretch and work on flexibility. After being adequately stretched out, I proceeded to work on parkour. This area always seemed to be easy for me. Just training your body doesn't make you a leader. At around twelve I trained my mind. I work on tactics, history, weapon knowledge, and some "normal" school subjects. When four thirty came along, I had a snack and worked on combat for the rest of the evening. Finally after dinner, it was time to relax the body. Meditation and such was necessary to connect the body to the natural environment. Around eight thirty, I had a few hours to myself. Usually I ended up using this time to read and expand my knowledge. Lights had to be out from ten to ten thirty, and the process is repeated the next day.

This life became too repetitive, yet it was always interesting. I became bored, yet each day I was excited by something new. I wished for a new life, yet each day I was determined to defeat Sol. This determination as what ultimately drove me in this training.

A month passed, before Adam finally gave me a weapon.

Well he said it was a weapon.

I was sweating with anticipation! What was he holding behind his back? I told him I wanted a sword. Oh I wonder how my sword looks like!

"Here you go Blake," Adam said with a blank expression. His arm swung around him and he presented me with a!...

...a sheath.

"What is this?" I protested.

"Hahaha, it's one part of the Gambol Shroud, a deadly weapon you know. Although it is just a sheath, you can use it as a cleaver! Pretty handy right?"

He was enjoying this way too much... "But I wanted a sword!"

"Blake, you must learn how to use the sheath before you can learn how to use the sword. They accompany each other beautifully, it's almost like a dance, but you must learn them one at a time, alrught?"

I reluctantly agreed...

I grabbed the convenient handle located along the side of the sheath. I examined the edge of it... It was indeed sharp. Sharp like a cleaver. Perhaps this was worthy as a weapon after all.

* * *

To the left. SLICE.

To the right SLICE.

Right again. SLICE.

Three at the same time. Jump back. SLICE.

Under!? SLICE.

BAM. I was nailed in the face. By an apple.

"Proper form Blake, your form needs to be proper!" Adam called out. "Without proper for- "

"Yes yes I get it," I retorted. "These apples really hurt..."

"But they sure are tasty!" Adam bites into one ignoring the glare I sent to him. "Fine, take a break."

I gratefully collapsed next to him and picked up an apple. Nice and red, I thought as I bit into it. Adam was right, they tasted delicious! And I was just demolishing them ruthlessly with my sheath/cleaver/weapon. Poor apples...

"Ready to start again?"

I groaned in reply.

* * *

Finally, Adam let me spar with him.

I dashed at him, occasionally bouncing to the left or the right to surprise him, feinted, flipped over him, slice at his back, and-

-was knocked to the ground.

"You'll have to come at me with the intention to kill," he observed coolly.

As I picked myself up from the ground, I angrily replied, "Well you're the one with the proper weapon!"

"I thought we went over this... That is a proper weapon."

I replied by staring at him.

Adam took a deep breath - I hope he doesn't let it out - and let it out. Darn. "Fine. I'll give you the rest of Gambol Shroud if you are able to knock this apple off my head."

"You're just going to balance the apple there? This is too easy!" I replied.

"Then that's good for you right? Since you wanted your weapon so much."

Oh how I wanted to rub that smug expression off his face.

"You're on! I declared as I attacked him."

I didn't succeed that day. Or that week. How was it possible to balance an apple on his head as he fights? Then again, he didn't have to move very much did he... Was I that predictable?

* * *

"You know, hiding and trying to ambush me isn't that smart since I know you are there right?"

Hmph. Let him think that, I thought as I crouched behind a bush, trying to be as still as I could. I glanced down to check my makeshift weaponry. He didn't know I had these - I hope - it's time to be unpredictable!

I pulled the fine thread that rested by my foot, and a bush about seven meters away shook as if something moved behind it. Adam turned in the direction of the movement - just like I wanted. I hurled a sharpened stick at him and immediately sprinted for a new bush; as soon as he deflects the stick, he'll realize that I'm using other weapons as well. Without turning around, Adam deflected the stick with ease and it impaled the tree truck right in front of me.

Looks like he found me.

As I ran up the tree, I continuously threw my makeshift wooden knives; at least I was keeping him busy. Once satisfied with the height, I leaped towards him with only two sharpened sticks left. His stance changed, and I saw him getting ready to slice up at me. I sent a stick at his face to blind him; while he was neutralizing that treat, I landed in front of him, and crouched down. Turning to the left, I brought my right foot up and kicked upwards at his stomach. His left arm blocked that attack, but I didn't give him a second to counterattack. My sheath fly at his stomach and he was forced to use his weapon to block.

He still didn't dip his head.

I shifted the placement of my foot and sheath and pulled his arms downwards. The last stick flew towards his face. Knowing his arms were disabled, he instinctively leaned back-

-and the apple rolled off his head.

I pushed him back for my objective was the apple. I swung Gambol Shroud at the apple, but it was stopped by the sole of his shoe.

"Not bad," Adam remarked.

"Hey, technically I knocked the apple off didn't I?" I retorted.

"How amazing. You managed to knock an apple off my head. You're sooo ready to fight Sol!" Adam answered sarcastically. Then he smiled. "I have a present I want to give to you tonight."

* * *

"Blake, here is the rest of Gambol Shroud. It's really a unique weapon, it can transform from a katana to a pistol," Adam told me as he handed it to me. "First I have a question, why don't you want to admit that you are a faunus?"

I blushed. "Why is this important?"

"Your mother was one. A cat if I remember correctly. Gambol Shroud was her weapon and, with the sheath, Gambol Shroud complimented her fighting style. While training with you I noticed that your fighting style is identical to your mothers. But again, why are you embarrassed about being a faunus?"

"She was a faunus. She was a cat. She was segregated. Everywhere I go, the first thing people notice are my ears. You don't know what it's like being a faunus."

"Blake, trust me, I know. But why do you care about what they say?"

"You know. YOU KNOW. ARE YOU SAYING YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH? WHY DON'T YOU TRY BEING A FAUNUS? THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHY I CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY SAY! WHY I CAN'T SIMPLY IGNORE IT!"

A red haze appeared around him once again, but it seemed to flicker. "Blake, listen to me. I do kno-"

"NO! JUST STOP TRYING! JUST STOP-"

"Run!"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL ME TO DO?"

"Run unless you want to die!"

Red aura exploded outwards and Adam let out a roar not unlike one from a creature of Grimm.

He looked at me in the eyes, and I felt true terror.

Adam started to advance towards me, picking up speed as he went, destroying everything in his path. I pathetically tried to back away, but his gaze paralyzed me. Suddenly he became confused and fell; the aura dimmed and I heard his voice again.

"Blake, I said r-"

The red glow was back, but I dashed away before he could hurt me.

_What was Adam hiding?_

* * *

After deciding that it would be safer to return in the morning, I found a suitable tree to sleep in. Finally I had a weapon. Gambol Shroud, truly a masterpiece, but other thoughts preoccupied my mind.

_What secrets were being hidden from me?_

Uneasily, I fell asleep, but had nightmares about having my limbs pulled off by Adam. Eventually I gave up on sleep and sat their wondering...

___Who exactly was Adam?_

* * *

**A/N: That took... over a month. Sorry about that... But it's over 2000 words long so yay! The chapters are slowly getting longer and longer... Btw, I made a cover for the book so check that out if you haven't already!**


End file.
